Roses are Red
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: Renly and Loras have been in love for quite some time, after a suggestion by the young Knight of Flowers and through the words a very drunk Septon, did they actually tie the knot and unite their Houses? Sweet slash.


** Here is another bit I wrote. This was just for a giggle. If you hate it, that's okay. I just hope it gave you a little laugh. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own "Game of Thrones" or "A Song of Ice and Fire" I just really like them.**

**Roses are Red**

By the words of one very drunk, very well paid septon, Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon said the vows that would join them forever. Loras wore a silk gown of lilac, and could fool even the best eyes for a maiden.

Now they were married. It was more difficult keeping it a secret than Renly imagined. He was lord of Storm's End; people came and went from his bed chamber as they pleased. It would grow difficult to explain the ongoing presence of the Knight of Flowers in his bed when the servants came in every morning.

That was a mountain they would climb when it came about. For now, they were married. Loras was so happy Renly had to wrestle him into submission to keep him from screaming his joy to the whole of Storm's End.

"I love you, my Knight of Flowers," Renly told Loras the night of their wedding. Renly kissed Loras's fingers, and his bare shoulders. They belonged to him now, forever. He gave Loras's forehead a kiss for every day he has loved him.

"I love you, _my_ lord," Loras said, kissing Renly's neck.

"If you were a woman, you'd have my seed in you," Renly told Loras, wrapping his fingers around Loras's curls. He buried his face in Loras's clean hair.

"If I were a woman, I'd have at least a dozen of your sons by now," Loras jested.

"The seed that grows in the thorns makes the most beautiful roses," Renly said, rolling ontop of Loras to tickle him. Loras laughed until it hurt, but Renly did not stop.

"I yield," Loras gasped.

Renly kissed Loras's chest, and rolled off him. The Knight of Flowers rolled onto his side, propping himself up by his elbow. He stared into his lord's face.

"The rose may be beautiful, but it could not last, the soil is not fit for it to grow," said Loras, dismally. He wanted to give Renly the world. Would that he could bare him healthy sons all black of hair with striking blue eyes.

"How will our Houses be joined? Will you take my House or am I to take yours?" asked Renly, grinning from ear to ear. Loras laughed.

"Let's keep to our own Houses, my lord, but rather join our hearts. While I am yours, you will seek no other to warm your bed. You will come only to me," said Loras, sternly.

"I love it when you command," Renly said, smiling, "As it pleases, my flower. Will you love only me from this day?"

"I have always loved only you, my lord."

Renly Baratheon looked upon the boy. The Knight of Flowers was young and barely a man grown. He had reached his seventeenth name day a fortnight past. He could not grow hair on his chin. It mattered little to Renly. Loras was famous in the Seven Kingdoms. His splendor and his skills with the sword were legend.

To Renly, Loras was a rose. He was the reddest and most beautiful rose in Highgarden, who Renly picked after it bloomed. This particular rose was the last to bloom. It was known that the last rose to bloom in the summer was destined to be the greatest of them all. That was Loras the last rose of Highgarden.

"Roses are red," Renly said when Loras curled himself against Renly's warm body. Renly put his arm around Loras and pulled him in as close as two people could be.

"What, my lord?"

Renly placed a kiss on the lips of his red rose. _I picked my little red rose, _Renly thought, giving his new husband a good night kiss. He wrapped him up in his arms. Loras kissed his lord's chest, and watched it rise and fall with his breath.

"Good night, my lord," said Loras, his curls falling over his eyes.

Renly brushed Loras's hair out of his face, stroked his cheek, and watched him until he fell asleep. It would not last, someone would find out about his marriage to Loras. But until that happens, he would plant his rose and water him daily.


End file.
